


Don't Leave Me

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “My nightmares are usually about losing you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Tony woke up with a gasp, momentarily disoriented, but when he heard Bucky’s soothing voice he quickly calmed down.

“Tony, are you alright?” Bucky asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Yes, yes, I’m good,” Tony gasped, still shaking a bit, and he knew that he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

When Bucky tried to remove his hand from Tony’s shoulder, he quickly grabbed it and kept it close.

Bucky was quiet for a few seconds and Tony could tell that he wanted to say something, but was holding back. He nudged him carefully.

“What is it?”

“You’re nightmares increased since I moved in,” Bucky lowly said and avoided his eyes. “I can move back out if that makes it easier.”

Tony’s grip on his arm tightened, afraid that Bucky would just get up and leave, and his breath quickened again, but Bucky pulled him closer, metal arm securely around his shoulders.

“I don’t mean breaking up,” he quickly reassured Tony. “But maybe it would be easier for you if I wasn’t here every night?”

“Don’t leave,” Tony rasped out, free hand helplessly clutching at Bucky’s shirt. “Please don’t leave.”

“I won’t, shhh, it’s okay. I won’t leave,” Bucky mumbled and pressed a kiss onto Tony’s head. “But your nightmares are getting worse. You didn’t have that many before, did you?”  
Tony shook his head, and Bucky squeezed him a bit.

“Okay. Want to talk about it? Is it me?” he asked carefully.

“It’s…kinda,” Tony admitted and when Bucky tensed against him, Tony rushed on. “My nightmares are usually about losing you. Having you here, in my bed, actually helps because then I know that you’re still there,” he admitted and buried his face in Bucky’s neck.

Bucky’s hold on him didn’t falter as he moved them into a more comfortable position, Bucky on his back, and Tony half draped over him, still hugging him close.

“Then I’m not going anywhere,” he said into Tony’s hair and Tony let go of the breath he had been holding.

“Good,” he managed to say before sleep claimed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140352773661/this-is-for-dreamcatchersdaughters-second-part)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
